Secrets Won't Help You Now Will They?
by A Case of L-O-V-E
Summary: FAX!Max is sent over the edge when she finds out she has another voice.What's going on?Serious at first but then it gets more silly!FLAMES PLEASE!FAX!Rated T for saftey..language i gues : Constructive criticism welcome!Chap5 progressing.Updates are fastis
1. Oh WELL Surprise Surprise

**__**

Hey Hey!

Long time to write. :D

**I know. i know. Bad Pun.**

**Anyway... Welcome to my new story! Um Yeah. Word to the wise don't read my other one inless you want to be really confused. **

**Oh and if you do/have read it i'd just like to say i told you so about the whole Total thing in MR4.**

**if you are confused with this one ill help you through it! Ask all the weird/stupid (say the slash... i hate it when people don't add the slash and just skip over it... it has a purpose i swear!! im not crazy!) (WHAT!?) --wtf?... questions... and make any comments you would like. FLAMES ARE WELCOME! But i may or may not be just as rude back... it depends on the missunderstanding.**

**i know this isn't amazing so...**

**Yeah. Um. So Enjoy!**

**...**

**Oh wait wait wait! i forgot. you have to read this a certain way (only for this chapter i think)**

**You have to take pauses in between where i entered so you can understand her mindset (at least for this chapter...i think)**

**its going to be mostly a "haha" kinda story... like happy go lucky but not. And please laugh. if its just like a random "HA" from time to time thats cool ;)**

**Okay i will leave you to my story now because this is almost longer than what i wrote gasp i know i know. but i will write the other ones longer than this i swear! Honest.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Oh Well Surprise Surprise Chapter One: Oh Well Surprise Surprise_

Max's POV

Well, Well.

_Fancy_ meeting you here.

…

Isn't it?

You know, I've been thinking… And, well…

There's a certain point where a person can only deal with so much insanity.

Strike that.

There has to _be_ a point where someone can only _become_ so insane.

Was it just me?

Or was that invisible little, yet documentary, line a _little _too close for comfort?

On the _opposite_ side of sanity.

Or was it worse that given the crisis at hand, I wasn't _farther_ from sanity?

Does that make me worse? …_More_ insane, I mean..?

Doesn't make a difference to me really, it's just that…

Could this really be happening?

After everything..?

You would have thought there would be some _leniency_. Some _understanding_. Some…some…some _sympathy_ for crying out loud.

But no.

Oh. **Scoff** _NO_. No, no, no, no, no.

I mean.

…

After I _caught on_. It didn't seem so bad.

In fact, I couldn't have been more content with the situation.

_AFTER_, of course. But…

Just WHY?

It didn't have any rhyme or reason to it.

**Scoff** I mean…

_TWO_ Voices!

What in Frank Sinatra's name is possibly going on!?

But of course. You have to understand that this is what I thought. …. How _Logical_, if you will, this seemed.

_BEFORE_ I figured out that…

That... that The School, or any other organization pulling shenanigans these days, wouldn't possible _give_ me another voice.

What purpose would that serve?

Do I not OBEY the first one, no matter how cryptic it may be, with flying colors?

Was i too far gone?

Did the paranoia finally hit me from all angles?

When had I reached my limit?

When would _they_ find their limit?

And that's when it hit me.

It WASN'T "The School."

…

…

…

…

So Who?

* * *

**Okay REVIEW because im a little rusty on this whole story thing..**

**ANDREA! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! What do you think?**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Yeah. I updated. Don't get your panties in a twist.**

**I'll Bet you all my pocket change that this chapter sucks more then anything EVER! Okay? I've been playing with it for a while and i don't think im ever gonna get it JUST right.**

**I had no idea what to write okay? **

**Uhhmm. Enjoy it if that's possible and i am anticipating a LOT of flames but at least you will be reviewing.**

**i'm working on getting my sence of humor back. heh.?**

**So um Review but it will take another visit to Andrea's house before i can write the next chapter so everyone glare at Andrea.**

**_Shock. NO ONE glares. Audience stares blankly at various computer devices._**

**ON WARD!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home

Max's POV (It Usually Will Be...And You'll Be The First To Know When It's Not)

I never thought I would actually cave and let us find a place to live. The thought never occurred to me as one that would actually benefit us. I mean… After our last permanent home, I wouldn't want to make us easy targets. I wouldn't want us to have to leave even _more_ of our lives behind.

Besides, I wasn't about to let _ANY _of us go soft. Yeah, a bed is nice but why get used to it if it's just going to _kill _your back next time you're on the run?

Because their _will _be a next time.

I knew this. I don't think they have caught on yet but… I couldn't bare to break their hearts. I didn't want to be Max. The All-Time Barer Of Bad News. Or anything.

My new mission was yet to be reveled to me by my Voice,yeah, the one that's just having a party up in my head. I still don't know when that statement will stop sounding weird, even in my own mind. The only thing I had to do was to find, and I quote, "…a_ temporary permanent residence, Maximum._"

I mean… What am i supposed to do with _that_!

But the important thing was not _where_ we were, it was the fact that we were _somewhere_. It was the fact that we were someplace, it was knowing the fact that we weren't 'somewhere in somestate's national park', we were in a _residence_, THAT'S what really made me **twitch**. We were somewhere, but not just any old place, like a forest, but a house. It was like, **scoff**, like we were just _asking _to be caught. Like we just had a nache for being sitting ducks (birds, whatever.) awaiting our death.

And I'm not proud to say it but… I made a decision. And by George, I was gonna have to grit my teeth and live through it. It didn't matter how fidgety or paranoid I got when someone closed a door a little too loudly becasue I was being cooped up in a _house_ all day when I could be out... oh, i don't know, flying. It was like i was the only one who had the will to LIVE anymore. And I was going to watch _every last one_ of them make it to their next birthday.

Even if it killed me.

The only benefit to this CAGE was that it had shockingly high ceilings and open spaces, and that was the most I could ask of a house. It's probably a nice perk to be out of all the rain, hail, sleet, and snow that good Ol' Mother Nature could throw at us. But, hey, if everyone else wanted me to _willingfully_ kick back and twiddle my thumbs while death could be knocking on my door... oh, yeah. THAT was gonna happen. The great Maximum Ride, happily caged without putting up a fight.

Dream on.

It wasn't like this whole mess wasn't giving serious blows to my ego.

I wasn't like i couldn't set traps without raising suspision.

I mean, I ditched the 'card' after the last time I used it up in Canada, didn't I? Which, for your information, is like a convienent little tracking device. Using it would be like me saying, "Oh, hey. Yeah, um, okay. Well, I'm gonna go use this card you so _convienently_ gave me for all my money troubles so that you can find me and my gang of hoodlums **any-freaking-where** we go. Sounds safe, eh?

Truthfully, Canada had _nothing_ to do with our next mission or where we are staying thank-you-very-much, I just wanted to give WHOEVER is after us these days a little false trail.

For now, we got a hold of people's credit cards for daytime necessities, but other than that it's usually a good old-fashioned B&E at any mall or giant department store to get long term supplies. (That's Breaking and Entering, not Bacon and Eggs. Although I could go for some bacon and eggs, that stuff's delicious!) **(Dane Cook!)**

And, long story short, life continued, business as usual.

...You see where I'm going with this, don't you?

* * *

**Like i said... it sucked but please review. **

**Hey! Who here is thinking that i need to jazz this up with some fancy schmancy dialoge, eh?**

**Anybody up for some more of my mumbo jumbo crazy talk comming from Max's thoughts like in the first chapter?**


	3. And So, It Begins

**Okay Here's the next chapter like i promsied Mumbo jumbo and all! its a little more "jokey" at the end though... im already halfway done with the next chapter so that will hopeffully be up before this weekend (FINGERS CROSSED) **

**This chapter will definately be confusing. reread it as many times as you'd like. FLAMES WELCOME. REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS AND CONCERNS AS WELL.**

**There is some serious crazy talk below so be prepared.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: And So, It Begins._

Max's POV

And you thought _your _day started out strange.

I'm pretty sure it really started when I decided that it was okay to not sleep on my bedroom floor and in my actual bed for _one_ night.

It was the one good night's sleep that changed everything, I'm positive of it.

Because I've never woken up or just _ever_ had a thought that made me change up my game.

**T**his morning, I, Maximum Ride, woke up with an epiphany.

I welcomed the sound of my fellow birds chirping at five-thirty this morning. And didn't even get the urge to throw myself out the window and fly away.

_T_his morning, I, Maximum Ride, jumped in the shower and danced to no music.

And I laughed at myself when I slipped coming out of the shower and almost smacked my head on the sink's counter.

This morning I, Maximum Ride, _skipped_ to breakfast.

I sat at breakfast for the first time in three weeks with a smile on my face, nothing to say, and I actually _ate_ after all my protesting.

_**T**_his morning, I, Maximum Ride, hummed, "LoveStoned/I Think She Knows," for no reason at all.

I practically **danced** around the house all freaking _morning_. And, man, you could have cut the tension in the house with a knife.

Because as far as they knew, it was coming. They could tell that it was gonna be _BaAdD_ and that there was nothing they could do but pray to get out of it alive or, by the grace of God, avoid it all together.

It was like watching a tornado hit your neighbor's house and know that it was coming for you next. The only thing you could do was jump in the bathtub on the bottom floor and all the while you're cursing yourself for not buying a house with a basement infreaking **Kansas**.

I kept to myself as I finished my chores and smiled merrily to everyone as I strolled to my bedroom.

What a terrific morning.

Too bad all my good luck had to be spent in one place.

Almost the moment I closed my bedroom door, did I notice this ache in my head.

Almost the moment I lurched for the bed, did I instinctively try to keep my brain inside my head as I awaited the worst of it to come.

Almost the moment I realized that all I was going to get was a migraine, did I notice that I could hear breathing in the room that wasn't raged and off beat like mine.

And just then I knew it was too good to be true. But, then again, I had been waiting for this.

I lurched up from my fettle position and into a crouching attack facing my personal bathroom; rocking instinctively onto the balls of my feet. My eyes were prepared to destroy the first thing they laid eyes on.

And then I fell off of the backside of the bed and onto my back, my other limbs strewn about.

"Fwah? … Fang!" I tried to gracefully scramble to my feet, which was a battle that I was most definitely losing.

"Geez, Max. Are you okay?… Your, uh, head I mean." Fang's cocked his head to the side and his expression would have been nothing but pure concern except for that smirk that was just _dying_ to play across his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. ahem Uh, so what did you want?" Granted I was a little on edge but that didn't mean that I had to explain any of my actions to him, did it?

"Are you sure?" …Here it comes… "It looked like you smacked your head pretty hard on the floor there just now."** Bam**. Smirk. What did I tell you?

I pretended I didn't hear that one.

…_**Wahntahamgatun…** _**(Go on and sound it out. Its not just random letters)**

"Fang, I…God! Do you hear that?" I whipped my head around my room searching for the source of the quiet rushed buzzing.

"What? What is it girl? Trouble at the old mill?" he asked amused.

"You know, I think I probably did whack my head pretty hard."

…

"Who are you again?" I looked up at him curiously, fighting back a smirk for as long as I could.

"Very funn…"

"Now Fang," I began to slowly walk towards him, directing him right in front of my door as I interrupted him, "Since you obviously have no other agenda here except for your consistency in yet again taking some claim to my death via annoyment, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my room."

He blankly stared at me... processing, I presume.

I reached around him and swung open the door.

"Good day to you sir!" I said animatedly as I nudged him through the threshold.

"But, I…" He leaned forward. Whoa. _Fang Stammered?_ So is _that_ why he doesn't talk to others a lot? Hmm.

I stood blocking his reentry. "I said _Good Day_." I joked as I quickly, and quietly, closed the door on his dumbfounded face.

* * *

**What did you think. Tell me everything! EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. Lost In The Sound Of Seporation

**OKAY. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**Sorry this took so long to update... School has finally started for me so this will probablly be updated like twice until next summer (I'm taking ALL HONORS)**

**However...I have a bunch of one shots that are typed up and will be posted throughout the school year So you got to AUTHOR ALERT me! or something...**

**Beware: Cliff Hanger up ahead...**

**And You know what sucks!? I still haven't gotten to my favorite part yet... this is still kind of on the depressed side of things... but happier chapters are up next. ALERTS REVIEWS and FLAMES!!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Lost In The Sound Of Separation._

Max's POV

Stumbling awkwardly over to the bed, I tripped over a misplaced book and landed face down on my bed. I picked my knees up and wrapped my arms around them as I snatched a blanket off of my bed and wrapped myself in it.

I sat there for a while just glaring at my door, daring whomever made that sound to repeat it.

I waited there in the same position until at least ten. By then I figured I better take care of the flock and make sure they don't think that I've lost my mind. Again.

I stretched out on the bed and jumped under the covers without realizing what I was doing. My eyes locked closed. The last thing I remembered was the _thing_ saying

_**Cand ee! Ss ngray!**_

What is going _on_?

I lifted my head off of the comfy pillow and whipped it around the room looking for the source through squinted eyes. But yet again, I could not find it because there was no one in the room. Then I heard a stampede of feet coming from the kitchen and it sounded like there was a whole herd of rabid cattle in there. I groaned and stretched before falling into one of those sleeps where your conscious of everything around you but you can't figure out for the life of you how to control your body.

"Hey! Get outta my way! Geez can't a mutant get some food around here." Nudge started a rambled rant as she pushed and shoved her way over to some unknown source of food. Everyone was so hungry they didn't bother telling her to shut her mouth. Now that I thought about it I was pretty hungry myself. Weird. Didn't we just eat?

"Oh. Hey Max! There you are! We are like _TOTALLY_ starved! Can you believe it? There is absolutely NO food in the house! Well there _is _food but I don't really want to eat it but we were thinking if it would be okay if we could go like shopping for the day. I mean food shopping… so like, we could eat. But then again I wouldn't mind shopping for clothes too. No offense but I think you _need _some new things to wear. Um. Well, I mean… we all do. Not just you. I didn't mean to say it like that. Don't be mad! Aw your mad aren't you? Well you can be mad later. I'm hungry **now**. Can we please go Maaaxx? Pleeaaseeee?"

Nudge and Fang were just standing there in my door way waiting for my answer when…

_GRUMBLE!_

My stomach growled at the same time as Fang's. I let out a "PFFFF!" before I could compose myself. I fumbled through my drawers and flicked the card at Fang like one of those Ninja stars. He effortlessly caught it as I flopped back onto my pillow like I was one of the two magnets that you would hold like a centimeter apart so they won't stick but you just give up eventually.

I woke up at like eight o'clock in the evening to the scent of French fries and chocolate chip cookies.

What? It's an odd combination but you'd be surprised how appetizing it could be if you haven't eaten practically since the crack of dawn.

Without realizing I was moving I had flipped the covers off and ventured out into the hallway with my nose up in the air; guiding me.

The rest of the flock was just finishing up their thirds or fourths of their dinner. Apparently there was none left because they assumed I wouldn't be joining them for dinner as I hadn't for lunch, so they ate my share. I walked over to the fridge and bent over to look inside.

While I finished making my fourth peanut butter and banana sandwich, (two with fluff two without) everyone started to clear out. They went into the T.V. room and started to watch a movie. I sat down to eat at the now empty table and began to tear into all the delicious food in front of me. I tossed a core of an apple into the exposed trashcan and was just about to scoop some French fries onto my now empty plate when I caught a glimpse of something in the doorway to the T.V. room.

I looked up to see Angel in the doorway; her face was screwed up in a confused grimace.

"Max? What's that weird sound in your head?"

My heart stopped, I gulped. Could she hear the buzzing too?

"Thth..the buzz.zing?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Uh-huh. Max, what is that? I can't really hear around it."

"You mean at all?"

"No. Not really. Just you. And sometimes Fang, but I think that your buzzing just gets so loud in my head that I probably can't hear anyone."

This secretly pleased me. "Y..you can't hear my thoughts at all?" I tried to wrap my head around this concept, and all the _possibilities_."

"Yeahh… Well sometimes I'll get some bits and pieces. But Max, I'm scared that if it gets so bad I won't ever be able to hear anyone's thoughts at all. Ever."

What could I say to that? Everything will be all right? I didn't know that it would.

I waved my hand in the air; dismissing that thought. "Of course not sweetie. We just have to figure out what's going on and where this will be taking us." Way to think on the ball Max! You've still got it.

"Okay Max." She still looked a little upset so I walked over and gave her a hug and I kissed forehead. "And sorry your head hurts, Max"

"What would make you think that?"

She looked down and was twirling a lock of hair. "Oh. Uh. Fang was worrying about you."

My head snapped up and my jaw sort of tightened when I looked away, only out of reflex. I nodded my head and went to go sit back down. My thoughts raced, I was thinking about everything and at the same time, nothing at all. I couldn't really sort anything out. A thought would enter my brain and before I could even grasp or comprehend it, it would dissolve and another would form in its place.

But I could at least sort out the main subjects.

When I finished cleaning up after everyone's mess in the kitchen, I sent the little guys to bed and then went out for a quick run.

Yeah. You would think that I would go flying but right now I wanted to work my leg muscles because you can't always _fly_ when your on the run.

I was kind of in a daze. I was just focusing on running, pumping my legs to an unknown rhythm as I ran down the dark dirt road. Eventually I reached the end of our secluded, long, blocked off driveway and had to turn around and go back. I sighed and snapped open my wings.

_**Thank GOD! …so itchy!**_

I let out a short, irritated sigh and ignored the strange and slightly unsettling comment the THING shoved into my brain. Why you ask? Because there was absolutely no way of communicating back to it. It was just there, a little nuisance in the back of my head. I can't really describe how these thoughts somehow correspond with my own emotions… even though I'm sure that what I feel isn't exactly what it's talking about because I'm only getting bits and pieces.

I never cease to amaze myself.

It took me about twenty minutes to sprint to the end of the 7 mile long driveway. But when I switched into super speed using my wings, I completed the same distance in a mater of a couple of minutes; hardly a work out. Just before I reached the house I landed into a run and slowed into a jog up to the door. Then I spun on my heel after a spur of the moment decision and leaped back into the air. I flew up as fast as I could and then took off again in another direction. I didn't know what was going on with me, but I didn't want to think about it now. I just wanted to fly.

Fly far, far away so the flock didn't have to see my suffer as I lost the last shreds of my mind.

I caught a glimpse of a bewildered Iggy as his blind gaze caught sight of the abstract painting on one of the off-white walls.

I chuckled a weak strange laugh once to myself. "You and me both." I said as I surged through the sky in the moonlight and farther and farther towards the darkness.

The separating, suffocating, blinding darkness.

* * *

**Any one up for some FAX!? I'm gonna build up to it but the outcome of the next chapter is up to you few reviewers out there..**

**Oh and not right this second... but i'm gonna post a link to a MAXIMUM Ride playlist i made online and it has PERFECT timing with the books if i do say so myself... :)**

**REVIEW! Author Alerts... and FLAMES FLAMES FLAMES FLAMES!**


End file.
